Ma vie
by Hasardeuse
Summary: Le bonheur humain est composé de tant de pièces qu'il en manque toujours. L'histoire de ma vie, sa vie, notre vie.


**_Auteur: _**Hasardeuse

**_Disclaimer:_** Rien à moi, tout à J.K.Rowling.

**_Paring:_ **HP/DM, dans l'ordre que vous désirez...

**_Rating:_ **M

**_Genre:_ **Un peu de tout.

**_Avertissement:_ **Je préviens, ceci est un futur slash.

_**Note de l'auteur: **_

Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon univers. Voici une petite histoire, pas très longue et sans prétention, écrite pour le plaisir d'écrire. Le principe de cette histoire est simple: chaque chapitre est développé à partir de citations que je trouve par-ci, par-là. En espérant que le tout vous plaise...

Hasardeuse.

* * *

_«S'écrire, c'est toujours pour essayer de s'échanger des bouts de moments vécus trop seul.»  
_Jacques Serena

**PROLOGUE**

«Il faut vous concentrer sur l'avenir, monsieur.»

L'avenir? Quel avenir peut-il y avoir pour un homme ayant un passé comme le mien? Comment peut-on penser à l'avenir, quand on a peine à se sortir du passé?

Seul, seul, toujours seul. C'est le psychomage qui lui a conseillé d'écrire tout ceci.

«Vous devez arrêter de regarder derrière, alors que le chemin à suivre se trouve tout juste devant, à vos pieds. »

_Vraiment? Comment?  
_

«Vous devez continuer de vivre monsieur; repartir à neuf.»

_Repartir à neuf? Comment puis-je repartir à zéro, alors que tout ce que je chérissais n'existe plus?  
_

«Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir, monsieur, pour vous défaire de ces démons...»

«Dites-moi comment, docteur.Peut-être verrais-je ainsi verrais-je peut-être une raison pour continuer de vivre.»

«Vous avez déjà pris la décision de vivre monsieur. »

«Vraiment?»

«Vraiment. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas assis ici, dans mon cabinet.»

«Peut-être avez-vous raison. Peut-être avez-vous tort, aussi.»

«J'ai raison, monsieur.»

«... Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, docteur. _Comment? _»

«...»

«Mais merde! Je vous en pries, dites-moi!»

«Écrivez monsieur, écrivez.»

«Écrire? Mais écrire quoi, bon sang!»

«Votre passé.»

«Mon passé? »

«Oui. »

«À quoi bon? »

«Hé bient, tout simplement parce qu'il faut arranger nos souvenirs monsieur, y mettre de l'ordre. Sans ça, la vie n'est pas supportable...(1) »

**CHAPITRE 1**

Il tombe dru à l'extérieur. Les montagnes verdoyantes d'Écosse défilent sous mes yeux. C'est la dernière fois que je les vois; mon dernier voyage. Jamais plus je n'y retournerais. J'ai reçu mon diplôme maintenant, mon temps est fait. Il est temps de partir. De partir de cette école qui est mon refuge, qui a sut devenir ma famille. Fini Poudlard. Fini, fini, fini. Le Poudlard Express va à pleine vitesse, me ramenant à mon point de départ. Plus jamais je ne vais revoir tout ceci. Vais-je seulement, un jour, retrouver la sensation de plénitude qui me prenait au ventre autre part?

Je détourne la tête, las, et les vois, eux, assis face à moi. Un soupir m'échappe. Ne peuvent-ils donc pas me laisser seul? La solitude. L'unique chose que je recherche pour le moment. J'aurais beau les supplier de me laisser seul, ici, dans ce wagon, qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Ils ne veulent plus me laisser, depuis cette fameuse nuit. Cette nuit où j'ai craqué, où j'ai faibli. Où ils m'ont retrouvé recroquevillé sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, tremblant et sanglotant. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon propre corps. Comme si toute la tristesse - la _détresse_!- de mon âme m'avait submergé...

Ce sont eux qui m'ont relevé et couvert de leur cape pour me réchauffer, me manipulant avec délicatesse, me donnant l'impression d'être quelque chose de précieux. Ils m'ont ensuite amené -pour ne pas dire porté!- jusqu'au dortoir et border comme si j'étais une pauvre petite chose fragile, comme si, au moindre mouvement un peu brusque, j'avais risqué de me briser en mille et un morceau de verre. Je me souviens parfaitement de la tristesse de la scène, de l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la chambre. De leurs yeux, fixés sur moi, brillant de larmes contenues, de leur compassion et des remords qui les rongeaient de l'intérieur. Remords, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévenu le coup. Comment auraient-ils pu, de toute façon?

Je détourne la tête pour reporter mon regard sur l'extérieur.  
Les cataractes d'eau tombent toujours, comme des gifles de pluie sur les fenêtres du train.  
Un énième rictus de pure désillusion apparaît sur mon visage, alors même qu'une pensée m'assaille.

J'aime la pluie.

**&**

Le décor change; les montagnes disparaissent pour faire place à un paysage de moins en moins rustique. À travers la pluie et le brouillard de Londres, j'arrive à distinguer le quai 9 ¾ . Ça y est, nous arrivons, le train ralentit. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever de mon siège, ni de descendre pourtant, je suis le premier du groupe à me mettre sur pied et à prendre mes bagages. Les autres, après avoir échangé un _ôh _combien discret coup d'œil, m'imitent et me suivent. En sortant du compartiment, malgré l'air distant et détaché que je prends, j'essais de graver au fond de ma mémoire chaque petit détail faisant du Poudlard Express ce qu'il est. La carpette rouge des wagons, un peu éliminée à certains endroits de par l'usure, les quelques petites fissures sur les murs, les lampes à l'huiles aux plafonds, le fameux chariot de friandises, vide dorénavant, à la fin de ce voyage. La légère odeur de poussière qui se dégage de l'endroit, le bruit des pas feutrés des élèves, sur la moquette. Les élèves. Je me rends compte que j'essais de graver le visage de chacun dans ma mémoire. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Disons plutôt que j'essais d'imprimer à jamais l'expression de pur bonheur qu'ils ont tous d'accrochée à la figure. Malgré la morne température de cet après-midi, ils ont tous un sourire de collé au visage. _Comment font-ils_?

Des regards se posent sur moi alors que j'atteins la sortie du wagon, suivis par mes fidèles acolytes. Je fais semblant de les ignorer, même s'ils pèsent lourd sur mes épaules. Je relève mon capuchon, tire ma malle d'une main et accroche, de l'autre, la rampe trempée pour descendre les quelques marches rendues glissantes par la pluie. Il tombe de plus en plus fort. Les quelques élèves déjà descendus du train courent sur le quai, le cœur léger et riant, afin de se mettre à l'abris. Je les vois se jeter dans les bras des uns et des autres, se saluant, se quittant. Mon cœur bat tout d'un coup plus vite. Je ne veux pas partir. Alors que je sens des larmes poindrent au coin de mes yeux, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je détourne la tête, et regarde mes amis. Ils sont là, souriant tristement, me supportant. Et je craque une deuxième fois. Je pleures, mais, après tout, qui peut s'en rendre compte, à part eux? Ils se rapprochent et m'encerclent de leurs bras, me serrant contre eux. Mes larmes continues toujours de tomber mais, enfin, pour la première fois depuis le début de ce voyage, je souris. Et, tout d'un coup, j'éclate de rire. D'un rire tellement léger, tellement libéré! Je m'écarte de mes amis, essuies, du revers le la main, les larmes sur mes joues et les regarde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les remercier d'un murmure, les yeux brillant. Ils me reprennent dans leurs bras et me disent de ne pas m'en faire, que tout ira bien, qu'on se reverra. Que maintenant, l'aire du mage noir étant désormais bel et bien terminée, on vieillira tous ensembles et que lorsque l'on sera tous devenus de vieux gâteaux, on prendra plaisir à se rappeler cette journée, à se rappeler à quel point je pouvais être dramatique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à la remarque. Pourtant, je sais que ce jour n'arrivera jamais. Je l'ai décidé. Cet été, je disparais. Mais je me tais. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Alors je leur réponds, tout simplement, que ce plan me va. Je les entends rire à leur tour, et ce son me réchauffe le cœur. Je me détache d'eux une seconde fois, contre mon envie. Nous sommes tous complètement trempés, maintenant. Nos capes nous collent sur le dos, de même que nos vêtements. Nous formons, ensembles, un étrange tableau. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas seuls à le former. Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont regroupés en petites bandes sur le quai, ignorant superbement la pluie qui est en train de le transformer en un véritable lac. Serpentards, Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles sont réunis. Cette dernière année nous a changés, tous, sans exception.

Je reprends ma valise et me remets en marche. Alors que j'arrive à la sortie de la gare, je l'entends, _lui_. Je me retourne et le fixe le temps d'un regard. Il est là, avec sa bande, riant à en perdre le souffle. Son rire est clair, pur. Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi libéré. Il reprend finalement son souffle, se détourne de ses amis et, avant que je n'ai le temps de détourner les yeux, croise mon regard. Je ne sais pourquoi mais, je cesse de respirer pendant un instant. Son sourire se fige, pour ensuite se faire plus grand. Il incline la tête en ma direction, me saluant silencieusement. Je me surprends à lui répondre d'un même signe de tête, un sourire en coin. J'ai envie d'aller le rejoindre et de lui parler, réellement et sincèrement, pour une fois. De lui dire à quel point il a pu être important à mes yeux, même si rien ne le laissait paraître. Pourtant, je ne fais que me remettre en marche pour partir de cet endroit et ne jamais y revenir. Je quitte des amis, je quitte une famille, je quitte un monde, je quitte une vie. Ma vie.

**&**

L'homme assis au bureau de la chambre soupire et ferme d'un geste las le cahier dans lequel il écrivait il y a quelques instants. Il semble épuisé, ravagé. Il donne la terrible impression d'être la personne la plus seule au monde. Peut-être est-ce le cas? Peut-être est-ce ce qu'il est véritablement. L'homme le plus seul que la terre n'ait jamais porté?

La silhouette se mouve avec difficulté. Elle semble sur le point de se briser. Les muscles de l'homme sont raides, sa mâchoire est crispée. Les épaules carrées sont secouées par des sanglots qui n'ont pas encore osés franchir la gorge de leur propriétaire, les fines mains trembles convulsivement, le corps de cet inconnu semble plier sous le poids du monde, comme s'il le portait sur son propre dos. Au moment où il se met sur pied et fait un pas, il trébuche et tombe au sol. Il a beau essayer de se relever, il n'y arrive pas. L'irrésistible envie de pleurer se fait de plus en plus forte. Va-t-il céder pour une troisième fois? Est-il si faible que cela? Il ne va pas craquer tout simplement à cause de ce fichu journal? À cause de son foutu passé? Il est plus fort, plus solide que ça. Il peut le vaincre. Il peut, il peut... Il nie encore. Il ne se donne pas le droit d'être faible. Il ne se donne pas le droit d'être humain. Agenouillé au sol, le front et les mains en appui sur le tapis d'un rouge profond, presque noir, l'homme tente de reprendre sa respiration. Le souffle lui manque et il ne sait pourquoi. Pourquoi tout cela le remue-t-il autant? N'est-il pas capable de ne pas flancher, pour une fois?

Un sanglot finit, enfin, par se faire entendre. Et un deuxième, et un troisième. Et l'homme se déteste encore plus pour cela. Lui, il n'aurait jamais fléchi. Lui, il serait là, calme et impénétrable. Lui, il arriverait à garder son sang-froid. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être aussi fort que lui? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas l'avoir auprès de lui? Il saurait comment le calmer, comment le ramener à la réalité. Il l'imagine se penchant à ses côtés, l'entendre murmurer à son oreille des paroles réconfortantes, sentir ses grandes mains passant et repassant dans son dos. Il se souvient de sa voix, de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Il arrive à reprendre contenance, à retrouver son souffle. Ses pleurs se sont éteints. Comme il lui manque! Lui manque-t-il, lui aussi? Il lui avait promis de ne jamais le quitter. C'est la seule promesse qu'il n'a jamais tenu. Pourquoi a- t-il fallu que ça soit celle-là?

Le chagrin de l'homme s'est transformé en une étrange mélancolie. Les souvenirs de leur époque se rappellent à sa mémoire, lui, qui avait tant essayé de les enfouir au plus profond de son âme. Un sourire triste, et en même temps désabusé, apparaît sur ses lèvres. Comment l'oublier? L'homme se retourne vers le bureau où repose son journal et fixe le mystérieux objet. L'envie subite d'écrire à nouveau le prend mais, la fatigue étant plus forte, il prend la sage décision d'aller au lit. L'homme éteint la lampe de bureau, unique source de lumière de la pièce, et se dirige dans la plus totale noirceur jusqu'à l' immense armoire de la chambre. Il déboutonne lentement sa chemise, faisant ensuite glisser le tissus sur ses larges épaules, ses yeux se fermant sous la douce caresse. On peut entendre le bruit d'une ceinture que l'on déboucle et d'un pantalon touchant le sol. L'homme laisse échapper un soupir chargé d'un peu de tout, marche jusqu'à la fenêtre et en ferme les rideaux puis rejoint finalement son lit. Il tire les couvertures, se couche, et les monte jusqu'à son menton. L'inconnu est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, une dernière pensée lui vient.

Le psychomage avait raison. Sans ça, la vie n'est pas supportable.

(À suivre...)

**

* * *

**

(1) Citation de Philippe Besson. Sa véritable formulation est la suivante: «Il faut arranger nos souvenirs. Sans ça, la vie n'est pas supportable.»

Commentaires? Suggestions? Je suis ouverte à tout. Dans la limite de la décence et du respectable, entendons-nous...


End file.
